Broken
by Regina Winter
Summary: When Hermione's time turner accidentally broke during the Horcrux Hunt, fate sends her fifty years to the past. When she meets a handsome and dark future dark lord, what does the future hold?
1. Prologue

Blood and bodies, it was all Hermione could see. How long was it? No one truly knew. She caught a glimpse of that familiar fiery red hair.

"Ron?" Hermione called desparately before she dodged a 'crucio' from a nearby deatheater. As Herrmione turned to duel the deatheater, she saw Harry running closer to Voldemort his wand out his face drawn tight in fury. Hermione's blood ran cold as she turned to get him.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed desparately running towards him. Everything was blurred as she raced towards him. Her hands reached out, trying to hold onto Harry, it was too soon! Next to Hermione, she saw Ron. They turned to each other and slowed, Ron's face drawn with guilt and hopelessness. Around them, every person stopped, turning to see the duel between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. Hermione and the rest of the Light side slowly receded to one side as the deatheaters stood at the opposite side their figures standing forbiddingly against the sunny day. Hermione stood in the front along with Ron. _It started at Hogwarts, now it should end at Hogwarts, _Hermione thought encouragingly to herself viewing the fight her hand drawn tightly over her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry screamed furiously. The light side all scrambled to see. The piercing green light headed towards Voldemort. It was so close! Hermione and the rest held their breath some starting to smile hopefully. However, Voldemort quickly stepped to the side at the last minute his mouth drawn angrily his crimson eyes glaring towards Harry.

"Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort casted rapid speed. Harry quickly dodged the first dodged the first spell but then slowly stood up his face turned away. That was his first and final mistake on the battlefield. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as the stupefy spell beamed towards Harry's stomach. As he froze and toppled over, the sinister dark green beam washed over him. Time slowed as Harry fell to the ground, his eyes growing glassy his face still in that surprised expression he had. Hermione continuously shook her head as she gripped Ron's arm. Harry was suppose to won!

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort calls triumphantly with the deatheaters cheering along.

"What do we do?" Ron whispered peering around.

"We fight." Neville declared solemnly raising his wand. The light side all nodded bravely, but their eyes told otherwise.

_We fight, but will never win, _Hermione thought closing her eyes. And that was the truth.


	2. Welcome to the Past

Hermione carefully took the velvet gold pouch with silver drawstrings that Dumbledore gave her. It felt light, but when she opened it, it seemed like a bottomless pit.

"The inside is linked to my Gringotts account. You just think of the amount of money you need and it appears in your pouch. This will only work for you because it recognizes you magic signature." Dumbledore explained smiling kindly at her. Hermione gasped.

"Thank you so much, professor!" Hermione thanked smiling greatly. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Use it wisely." Dumbledore warned before snapping his fingers.

"You should first take a bath. The house elf will show you to a small room. You can go catalogue shopping. " Dumbledore said nodding to the house elf who had just walked in.

So the magenta blouse, purple tank top, denim jeans, white vans, socks, and underclothes all went to the laundry room to get washed and dryed. Hermione also took out the rest of the possessions in her purse(Thank goodness Harry and Ron had decided to shrink the rest of the possessions to keep in their pockets). These items were:

-Hermione's clothes (They were also sent down to get cleaned a the end)

-Hogwarts:A History

-Hermione's wand (she asked the house elf to polish the wand for her)

Hermione sank gratefully into the warm bathe. The silky water felt almost foreign to her skin. She carefully twisted open the nob on the far left and the three nobs five nobs from the right end. Immediately, the pale rainbow bubbles came upon the water. Then there was the strawberry and vanilla shampoo. The fluffy towels, marble floors, bright lights, Hermione sighed as she sank down onto the bath. It was heaven.

After the bathe, Hermione stepped into the small room connected to the bathroom as she wrapped the towel around herself. There, Lulu the house elf gave Hermione back her beaded purple bag with neatly folded freshly washed clothes and her copy of Hogwarts:A History. The newly polished 10 3/4", dragon heartstring, and vine wood wand was on the vanity table along with a thick catologue.

"Miss would pick the clothes and things she wants and press them. At the end of the catologue, Miss has to place the pouch on the gold box. The possessions would pop out in a box!" Lulu instructed politely before popping out.

Hermione smiled wryly. First there was the school uniform. Then the cloak, gloves, and all that. She couldn't forget the bathe supplies, the magazine better have the strawberry scented type. And the type of comb she needed. Maybe some hair bands? And of course the books. Never forget that. And maybe some extra. Like the book about time travel? Definitely. And perhaps the watch for time. Hah. And a leather book bag and a small suitcase, extendable and weightless charm of course. And finally, what had Lulu say? Oh, yes. The pouch on the golden box. Immediately, the things popped onto the surface.

As 7:00p.m drew to a start, Hermione stood, her hair newly brushed and placed onto a bun and her Hogwarts uniform neatly pressed, on her. She breathed solmnely before moving out to Dumbledore's office. Time to roll.

_**Nope, I really didn't want to rush the sorting ceromony and the Great Hall. Review!:)**_


	3. Meetings and Plans

Hermione closed her eyes wincing slightly as she tried to apparate to Hogwarts. She heard the crisp pop from her apparation. She felt the feeling of being sucked throught the tube. And as she tensed waiting for the pain of richoting back from the shield...she felt the sensation of gently floating to the ground. Hermione opened her eyyes in disbelief ready to pull up every memory of an apparation shield around Hogwarts when she realized she was at the doorway of Hogwarts with an aburn bearded man with purple robes and twinkling eyes standing in front of her.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione gasped looking at her former (or future) headmaster. Dumbledore looked at Hermione curiously over his half moon spectacles.

"Let's go to my office to talk." Dumbledore suggested looking amusedly at Hermione. Hermione slowly nodded peering around herself cautiously.

At the office, Hermione carefully lowered herself onto the cushioned oak chair as she placed the remnants of the time turner on Dumbledore's desk. As the older man peered at Hermione, she took a deep breath. She was in for a long explanation...

"So you're from the 1990s and you got sent an out 50 years into the past?" Dumbledore said summing her situation up. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Professor, do you think you'll be able to help me get back home?" Hermione asked desparately looking at Dumbledore.

"Well, this would take a few months so I'll arrange for you to stay at Hogwarts as a student if that's alright." Dumbledore asked peering at Hermione confidently.

"Professor, are you sure?" Hermione asked hesitantly. She was all ready to spout out Theolitan's time traveling theories and precautions. But it was all too late. Dumbledore was already rustling around his cabinet for some empty student file and application papers.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore had the files done. Hermione decided to keep her name since no one in the school was likely to have the surname Granger (Hermione was muggle born). The story was that Dumbledore had been friends with a muggle who's dead aunt was an accomplished witch who had homeschooled Hermione. However, because of the war, the Hermione's family had been killed during an air raid leaving Hermione a war orphan. Dumbledore had offered to become her official guardian so she could continue her magic education.

Dumbledore had promised that he would tell Dippet, the current headmaster, about the new addition. Now all that was left was the shopping at Diagon Alley and the introduction to the students/sorting ceromony for Hermione.

_Oh no._

**_Hey everyone! I hope everyone is liking my story so far! Also, is it okay if anyone would write me a review? It could be a comment about my style of writing or grammar. It could be anything (no flamers)! So...yeah, thanks. Bye! Hugs and kisses from the queen of winter!:)_**


	4. A New Start

Hermione carefully took the velvet gold pouch with silver drawstrings that Dumbledore gave her. It felt light, but when she opened it, it seemed like a bottomless pit.

"The inside is linked to my Gringotts account. You just think of the amount of money you need and it appears in your pouch. This will only work for you because it recognizes you magic signature." Dumbledore explained smiling kindly at her. Hermione gasped.

"Thank you so much, professor!" Hermione thanked smiling greatly. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Use it wisely." Dumbledore warned before snapping his fingers.

"You should first take a bath. The house elf will show you to a small room. You can go catalogue shopping. " Dumbledore said nodding to the house elf who had just walked in.

So the magenta blouse, purple tank top, denim jeans, white vans, socks, and underclothes all went to the laundry room to get washed and dryed. Hermione also took out the rest of the possessions in her purse(Thank goodness Harry and Ron had decided to shrink the rest of the possessions to keep in their pockets). These items were:

-Hermione's clothes (They were also sent down to get cleaned a the end)

-Hogwarts:A History

-Hermione's wand (she asked the house elf to polish the wand for her)

Hermione sank gratefully into the warm bathe. The silky water felt almost foreign to her skin. She carefully twisted open the nob on the far left and the three nobs five nobs from the right end. Immediately, the pale rainbow bubbles came upon the water. Then there was the strawberry and vanilla shampoo. The fluffy towels, marble floors, bright lights, Hermione sighed as she sank down onto the bath. It was heaven.

After the bathe, Hermione stepped into the small room connected to the bathroom as she wrapped the towel around herself. There, Lulu the house elf gave Hermione back her beaded purple bag with neatly folded freshly washed clothes and her copy of Hogwarts:A History. The newly polished 10 3/4", dragon heartstring, and vine wood wand was on the vanity table along with a thick catologue.

"Miss would pick the clothes and things she wants and press them. At the end of the catologue, Miss has to place the pouch on the gold box. The possessions would pop out in a box!" Lulu instructed politely before popping out.

Hermione smiled wryly. First there was the school uniform. Then the cloak, gloves, and all that. She couldn't forget the bathe supplies, the magazine better have the strawberry scented type. And the type of comb she needed. Maybe some hair bands? And of course the books. Never forget that. And maybe some extra. Like the book about time travel? Definitely. And perhaps the watch for time. Hah. And a leather book bag and a small suitcase, extendable and weightless charm of course. And finally, what had Lulu say? Oh, yes. The pouch on the golden box. Immediately, the things popped onto the surface.

As 7:00p.m drew to a start, Hermione stood, her hair newly brushed and placed onto a bun and her Hogwarts uniform neatly pressed, on her. She breathed solmnely before moving out to Dumbledore's office. Time to roll.

_**Nope, I really didn't want to rush the sorting ceromony and the Great Hall. Review!:)**_


	5. Matched

The Great Hall was just as Hermione remembered, cheerful, magnificent, and simply, like coming back home. Thousands of floating candles lit the ceiling with their fiery sparkles and flame. The charmed ceiling seemed so mysterious and alluring with the billions of sparkling stars along with the moon, glowing warmly rising among the silver skies. Against the walls were beautifully stenciled designs, detailed portraits, and big arches with glass windows in between each one. The four house tables were next to ach other all placed with glittering gold plates and dinnerware. The professors sat at their places up front; Headmaster Dippet in the center, Professor Dumbledore at the right. And the students. Hermione felt as if it was the first day of Hogwarts again. Of course the students whispered, each one staring at her, the rumor mills going wild at the look of some of the girls, whispering excitedly, their eyes narrowing at the sight of a new girl.

As all the students sat, Headmaster Dippet stood, his eyes piercing through the crowd as he smiled.

"Good evening, students. Tonight, I introduce a new transfer student from the Salem Witchs' Institute, Miss Hermione Granger. She will the attending Hogwarts with you all starting tomarrow. Please give her a warm welcome." Headmaster Dippet introduced before nodding to Profssor Dumbledore. Hermione turned towards Dumbledore to find him taking out the patched and frayed sorting hat. Dumbledore gestured to a stratched oak wooden stool. The hat slipped onto her head as it began to twitch.

_ Well what do we have here? And for the second time! _

_ May I go to Gryffindor, it was what you have sorted me at first._

_ But what would be the fun in that? And besides, people change, like. For someone so chivalerous and true, you are also very cunning and ambitious. _

_ N-no. I mean, yes, I am ambitious. but I won't fit in Slytherin if that's what youre suggesting. And besides, I am loyal to Gryffindor._

_ But who charmed a girl's face to say 'sneak'? Who left a lady in the forest against centaurs? Who lied to professors to avoid getting two boys blamed for fighting a troll? you are a very complicated student, Miss Granger but my choice stands straight for-_

_ Hat-_

"**Slytherin!**" The Sorting Hat callled to the cheers of the Slytherin house. Hermione closed her eyes forcing deep breathes in and out. She didn't crucio people (or certain hats) yet and she wasn't about to start. She quickly slid of the chair before walking towards the slytherin table. Two girl parted at the beginning of the table almost robotically gesturing for her two sit. Hermione quickly slid onto the seat before looking up. Immediately, her eyes made acute notes of the people working almost overdrive to determine them; an instinct she had developed. The blonde Malfoy looking boy spoke up first.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione Granger. I'm Abraxas Malfoy." Abraxas started as he noded towards her. Hermione tilted her head slightly towards him before looking at the rest. It helped that her parents insisted she went to charm school as a child. Two dentist parents with an only child had helped.

"Pleasure. so who are the rest of you?" Hermione asked as she took a look at the rest of them. A girl with a sharply angled face and layered red hair answered.

"I'm Lumina Parkinson. That's Avery. Rosier's to your right. Melissa Shawn to the left of you. My brother Daniel, the twins Mercury and Xavier Zabini. And-"

"Avery, where's Tom?" Mercury asked as she gestured towards the chair in the center on the opposite row. Just as the question was sounded, another boy walked towards them as he pulled out his chair. Hermione looked up to find the boy sitting right in front of her. Hermione felt herself unknowingly reaching into her pockt for her wand.

The boy was quite handsome to be sure. He had marble skin, like a flawless statue caved from pure marble. His immaculate coal black hair contrasted deeply with his skin. Hermione calculated that he was probably taller than her, perhaps by a few centimeters. As Hermione looked at his eyes, she as if someone wacked her across the stomach. His eyes were green, like Harry's, emerald green, clear and focused. But _his _shined of knowledge, calculation, confidence...and boredness.

'Nice to meet you, Miss Granger. I'm Tom, Tom Riddle." Tom Marvolo Riddle. Of course, just like his future persona. He was a very good actor of course, with his charming smile and a good manners. But two could play the game.

"Nice to meet you too. Your friends have just gotten around introducing themselves." Hermione replied after a brief pause as she nodded at him. He nodded back.

"So you're foreign? And you're surname is Granger. Like the famous potioneer the late Hector Dagworth Granger?" Avery asked leaning forwards, Hermione nodded immediately to the nods of the group. Hermione could barely keep in a snort of amusement. Hah. They asumed she was pureblood!

And just like that, the rest of the Slytherins turned away, as if Hermione had just gotten included into a circle. In a way, it was like school. But had Hermione just became included in probably the popular circle? How very...ironic.


End file.
